


Urdnot Shepard

by Hero_of_Denerim



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Krogan Children, Tuchanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/Hero_of_Denerim
Summary: Wrex has invited Shepard to visit Tuchanka again, now that the war is over. Shepard gladly accepts. She has heard rumours she needs to confirm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> I hope you like what I did with your prompt <3 !

“Shepard!”

Wrex walks towards her, his arms spread wide open. If she had not been here before, she might have thought he is about to welcome her to the lushest planet of the galaxy, and not the rubble Tuchanka really is. He beams at her nonetheless; she is not sure if she has seen a krogan beam before.

A few steps later he stands before her, and takes her into one of his few, honest, but so crushing the air out of her lungs hugs. She is convinced she hears her ribs crack, again, and if she had not been wearing her exosuit, it might have been worse. Not that she cares, not right now.

“Wrex,” she only coughs instead, when he releases her, and holds her side.

He answers with his deep, bellowing laugh. She has never been able to resist joining in, and she smirks, too. Just like the old times. Almost. “I’m glad you came, Shepard. I’ve got you to thank for this, after all.”

“I think you give me too much credit.” She gestures towards the ruins in the distance. “Tuchanka’s been a dump of a planet long before I ever set foot on its ground.”

He snorts, before he turns around, waving for her to follow him. It was easier to joke about certain things, now that the war was over. Even before the reapers attacked, Tuchanka has been much alike to the krogan who live here; roughed up, scarred from maybe one fight too many, but still standing defiantly, spitefully facing everything that is thrown at them. No wonder Wrex likes this place, she cannot help but like it, too.

He leads her to his main camp; his clan has doubled in size since the last time she has seen him. Despite everything that has happened, they are still standing strong. They pass some of the other krogan, and they acknowledge them with a nod, but nothing more. Nor does Wrex stop to talk.

Shortly after, Wrex halts. She recognises this place, even though it has changed, too. It is the shaman’s place. Eve’s place.

Wrex is excited; she has seen him excited before often enough. But it used to be because of the battle they have been in, and the anticipation of another kill. It could not be any more different, if it is true… It has been a long time after all.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees one of the females disappear into one of the hastily erected makeshift buildings. It might have been Eve. But since the genophage is cured, and the krogan clans have found a new hope for their people, the females have returned to their clans. And one of them herds out a group of krogan children.

Krogan toddlers. A whole bunch of them. This is not a sight she has expected to see when she started on her path, but one she will never forget.

“This one’s Mordin.” Wrex gestures towards a small, reddish-brown hatchling, toppling over just as he stood. That does not keep him from trying again, though. “He’s the firstborn.”

“Mordin, huh?”

“I gave a promise,” he only grumbles. “And that’s Shepard.”

“I don’t think they can hear you, or that they really give a damn about who I am.”

Wrex chuckles, before he points at the hatchling which not only already stands securely, and not walks but runs across the place. “That is Shepard. She is the strongest of the clutch.”

She is surprised, though because of the name, or the unusual gentleness he says it with, she cannot say. But she is moved either way. Maybe a bit weirded out, that there is a krogan of all species she will share her name with from now on, and maybe a bit proud that she is, somehow, part of the clan. But she is definitely moved.

They watch the infant krogan in silence for a while. Seeing them play, all under the watchful eye of the female, who is not Eve she has noticed, and it reaffirms her in her choice. She has made many mistakes, but this is not one of them.

Then, she gently bumps Wrex’ shoulder with her own; he does not turn, still watching the hatchlings proudly; but she knows he is listening. “You know I’m not only called ‘Shepard’, right?”

Wrex laughs, again. “Sure. But there is hardly a name more fitting for a warrior than yours, and it isn’t Jane.”


End file.
